


Tied

by lovelokest



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kinkofthemonth, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelokest/pseuds/lovelokest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Open your eyes Rodney - I want you to watch me as I tie you up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Written for antares04a in the kinkofthemonth stalker challenge.
> 
> Big thanks to wolfshark for the beta and thanks to bipagan and fairestcat for alpha reading.

John looked up from the stack of mission reports he had sprawled over his bed as the door to his quarters opened and Rodney stepped in, already talking fast and waving his hands. "You would not believe the incompetence I have to put up with. I leave them alone to go on a mission and not even Zelenka can stop them from trying to re-write the laws of physics and break the city."

"So you're sorry you're late?" John drawled, affectionate exasperation clear in his voice as he moved the mission reports into a neat stack and set them down on the floor.

"What? Oh, yes, sorry, sorry." Rodney sat down at the side of John's bed, removing his shoes and curling around John, kissing his way up John's neck and across his jaw.

John moaned and slipped his hand under Rodney's shirt, stroking the warm skin of his lower back, feeling tight muscles slowly loosen as he fucked Rodney's mouth with his tongue. He pulled back until their lips were just touching, hot breath mingling, "Anything you'd like to do tonight?"

Rodney looked at John hopefully. "I was kind of hoping that you'd, you know, tie me up since I've tied you up the last few times."

John smiled, kissed Rodney hard and said, "Strip for me Rodney," enjoying the way Rodney shivered at his command.

Rodney eagerly got off the bed and stripped and waited for John's next instruction, his clothes lying in a messy heap on the floor, cock hard and begging for John's touch. John scooted to the edge of the bed, lying on his side. "Get the supply box."

Obediently Rodney crossed the room to the closet and bent to get it, his ass round and full. John had to stop himself from crossing the room and dropping to his knees to rim him. Rodney handed the box to John and waited with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Lay down on your back, hands above your head."

The bed dipped as Rodney lay down and raised his hands over his head, crossed at the palms and waited, eyes shining with excitement and want. "You're so good, Rodney, so good. You'll let me do anything I want to you, won't you?" John didn't wait for Rodney to answer, not that he would have, he had figured out early that Rodney got off on the challenge of keeping quiet. John cupped his cheek and kissed Rodney delicately, matching the shallow thrusts of his tongue with his hand ghosting over Rodney's cock. John stopped kissing Rodney to watch the muscles tighten in Rodney's hips as he tried to stop himself from thrusting into John's hand.

John took his hand away and tried to ignore the way Rodney's swallowed grunt of frustration made his dick throb as he stood and opened their supply box. "I'm going to tie your hands and ankles, Rodney, and then you're going to fuck me."

Rodney sucked in a deep breath, making a small, incoherent noise before he could stop himself and squeezed his eyes shut. John smiled, "Open your eyes Rodney - I want you to watch me as I tie you up." Rodney opened his eyes and jerked his head yes.

The rope was soft in his hands, John shivered, he loved the feeling of rope dragging against his skin, pinning him in place. Tonight wasn't about him though, tonight was about Rodney and giving Rodney what he wanted. "Spread your arms and legs, Rodney," Rodney obeyed quickly, shivering and shuddering as John tied his arms and legs to the bed-frame.

John moved the box from Rodney's chest, grabbing the lube and slicking Rodney's cock with it, teasingly slow and hard. John slicked and stretched himself slowly, watching Rodney squirm and struggle against his bindings, fucking himself as hard as he could against his own fingers. He let his head tilt back and a small moan out as he brushed purposefully against his prostate, watching from underneath his lashes as Rodney bit harder on his lip. "I can't wait to feel your dick inside me as I fuck you, Rodney," John slid a hand to the bottom of his dick, squeezing to take the edge off.

He straddled Rodney's hips, pausing with Rodney's cock-head brushing his entrance, "Don't come until I tell you to."

Rodney nodded, his eyes blue-rimmed black as John sank slowly onto his cock and moaned at the pleasure of Rodney filling him. God he loved this, the feeling of Rodney's cock deep inside of him, brushing past his prostate, sending sharp shocks of pleasure through his body. John moaned deeply and reached out to touch Rodney's nipples, rolling them between his fingers, twisting them and watching Rodney arch under his hands, driving his cock further into John.

Clenching his ass, John smiled at Rodney's reaction, the way his eyes rolled back as he bit his lip trying to stop the needy moans falling from his mouth. "You feel so good like this, Rodney, so fucking good. I wish you could fuck me all the time, bend me over the console in the gateroom and fuck me hard."

Rodney whimpered and pulled at his bonds, hands clenched and face sweating as John drove himself down onto his cock and squeezed with his ass. "Come for me."

Hips jerking and eyes closed, Rodney arched and came with a long, quiet moan. Collapsing back into the bed, Rodney opened his eyes and looked John up and down, licking his lips.

John felt himself starting to fall.

"Get up here, John." Rodney told him quietly, gasping as John lifted himself off his dick and crawled up his body. "I'm going to suck you off now, let you fuck my face and come in my mouth. You want that, don't you?"

John whimpered.

"Answer me, is that what you want?"

John nodded, "Yes."

"Fuck my face."

Leaning forward, John fed Rodney his cock slowly, pushing down until he hit the back of Rodney's throat. Rodney swallowed around and John sunk deeper into Rodney's throat until he was all the way in.

When Rodney swallowed again, John felt himself start to come and pulled out until just the tip of his cock was resting in Rodney's mouth. Rodney didn't swallow until John had finished coming, waiting until John had pulled his softening cock from his mouth to let John see the milky white fluid there.

"Jesus, Rodney." John panted out, clumsy hands fumbling with the ties to Rodney's wrists.

"You're not so bad yourself." Swatting Rodney's head, John shimmied down his body and undid his ankles and massaged blood back into his limbs. Rodney's moved quickly he was free, pulling John down on top of him and holding him, hands stroking up and down his back.

John kissed Rodney slowly, shifting off Rodney to his side and tangling their legs together. "G'night," he mumbled sleepily into his mouth.

finis


End file.
